


Fast pace

by rstarisk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, a little cuddling I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Jeonghan just wanted a little fun.





	Fast pace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for the heck of it. It started with me and a friend talking in twitter and this is the result of that talk. Sorry for any misspellings. It gets really weird writing stuff like this ahahaha-
> 
> Badly written. Don't expect much pls.

The pavements were wet as Jihoon walked the familiar path back to his shared apartment with Jeonghan. Recently, the both of them had been to busy to spend quality time with one another. Though they weren’t together, Jeonghan didn’t want any strings attached, Jihoon enjoyed the intimacy between them. 

As Jihoon entered their apartment, he found the lights off. Jeonghan must still be outside thus the lack of lighting in their small apartment. Which was good. It meant he had a few minutes to himself so he made the most of it by taking a shower. The day’s activities had left him exhausted and the only thing he had in mind was sleep. He didn’t bother with chosing clothes. He wore the first pair of pajamas he saw and went with it around the apartment. The top shirt hanged around his shoulders, meaning it was Jeonghan’s. Jihoon didn’t bother changing. The both of them borrowed clothes from one another casually anyway. Laying on their shared bed, Jihoon took his phone out to listen to his newly composed songs. He sings along with the song, oblivious of Jeonghan’s arrival in their apartment. 

The taller man dropped his bag on the nearest table and walked to their bedroom. There, he finds Jihoon sprawled on the expanse of their bed, singing to a new song the artist must have composed that day. It puts a smile on Jeonghan’s lips as he listens to Jihoon’s voice. He could sing too but Jihoon’s voice was just in a different level. 

Noticing Jeonghan’s presence, Jihoon gets off their bed to greet him. He was about to give Jeonghan a hug when the taller man held both of his wrists, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of their bed, making him fall on his back as Jeonghan straddles him.

“You’re wearing my pajamas.” There was a mischievous grin on Jeonghan’s lips that left Jihoon a little bit scared. Jeonghan only grins like that when he had something naughty up his sleeve.

“Y-yeah... I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Jihoon answers mindlessly, backing up all the way to the head board. It doesn’t go unnoticed when Jeonghan licks his own lips. Jihoon knew where this was going yet it still excited him.

“I don’t. You look really nice in them.” Jeonghan crawls to him slowly, claiming his spot between Jihoon’s legs once again as he pulls off his tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck.

“How was work today?” Jihoon tried to change the topic from him. He knew Jeonghan and tonight was one of those nights the taller man would want to get his way with Jihoon. As if Jihoon wouldn’t fight him about it.

“It was okay. Nothing really happened...” Jihoon feels warm hands on the side of his waist, slowly making their way upwards under Jihoon’s ribs. He lets out a shaky breath as heat started to pool in his stomach. Jeonghan knew what made him shudder. “I was thinking about you the whole day Hoonie... I missed you.” 

“Wh-what are you doing with your hands?” at this point, Jihoon was in the middle of panicking and enjoying. Jeonghan’s hands were rubbing circles around his hip bone, sending pleasurable signals to Jihoon’s cock, it was quite embarrassing for the shorter man. “Je-Jeonghan...” he makes a grab for Jeonghan’s hands but Jeonghan had other plans.

The taller man grabs the tie from his neck and ties Jihoon’s wrists together, tying the other end around the bed post.

“Okay, that’s just fighting dirty.” Jihoon tried to pull but nothing happened. Jeonghan had already mastered bounding his hands together it was frustrating. He was at the mercy of the man before him.

“Which makes this more fun~ for me at least.” Jeonghan says in sing-song.

Jihoon huffed. There was no going back when Jeonghan was clearly turned on for reasons Jihoon didn’t know. 

Jeonghan spares no time in fondling the skin under Jihoon’s pants. He pulls it off of Jihoon effortlessly, spreading the shorter man’s legs apart as he settles between his thighs, biting and sucking on the skin there. The attention was enough to get Jihoon squirming. He felt slick warm tongue and teeth against his thighs, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body which made him shudder. Soon enough, his member had tented itself inside his boxers. Jeonghan takes notice of this and moves, biting the skin just above the v of torso. It sends another wave of pleasure throughout Jihoon’s body, his breathing pacing up as Jeonghan continued to bite the said area, leaving marks at his wake. 

“Jeonghan...” Jihoon breathed out. “Stop t-teasing already...” He groans. 

“I’m not.” The taller man chuckles. 

Jeonghan strips Jihoon’s boxers off, giving Jihoon’s length a stroke before planting a kiss  a top it. Jihoon's legs involuntarily closes, which Jeonghan hooks on to his shoulders as he took Jihoon’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking on it sloppily. In all their fooling around, Jeonghan wasn't really good at giving head but if your partner happened to be Lee Jihoon, his sensitivity didn't make it hard for Jeonghan to enjoy doing such a thing. The shorter man shuddered at almost everything Jeonghan did to him. Sure it was messy, the slurping sounds echoing inside their small bedroom, but the both of them knew how to enjoy themselves. 

Knowing he was sensitive, it was easy for Jihoon to be overstimulated and Jeonghan took advantage of it. They've been having sex for almost a week but Jeonghan enjoyed preparing his Jihoonie. Even as his mouth moved up and down the length of Jihoon's member, he never ever forgets to put a finger inside. It makes Jihoon arc his back a little, breathy moans spilling from his lips. He could feel his heart beat crazy as both his front and back were given attention. The two fingers inside of him squirms and so did he. Jihoon felt his toes curl in immense pleasure, his mouth hanging open from the breathy moans Jeonghan has been eliciting from him. He could feel his hands turn into fists as his body came closer to its peak. 

“Han-hannie… I’m close..! W-wait! Don- Ah!”

Jeonghan moved his fingers faster, thrusting them in a speed that matches the bobbing of his head. It was overwhelming for Jihoon. His overheated body shuddered once again as he came into Jeonghan's mouth, whining at how the other didn't move away from his member. But Jeonghan didn't stop there. He pills away from Jihoon's cock, smirking as he locked his lips. He still had his fingers inside of the other, thrusting them with a faster speed Jihoon felt another orgasm coming.

“S-s-shit! Jeonghan!” Jihoon screams his name, reaching another climax. 

This time, Jihoon comes into his stomach, panting hard as sweat headed his temple. Jeonghan was just too much sometimes, it left him speechless. Even as he tried to rest, Jeonghan had way too much stamina that he didn’t give Jihoon enough to rest. The taller man leans close to his face, capturing his lips with his own. Jihoon could only whines before a warm tongue snakes it way into his mouth. They stayed like that for a minute, Jeonghan dominating him the whole time, it left his knees weak. Everything Jeonghan did to him left his knees weak and it started to worry Jihoon if he could get to work tomorrow after a week of sex. 

“I know you just came twice…” Jihoon pouts as Jeonghan grins. “But I really want to be in you and drive you crazy.” 

And with that, Jeonghan pulled his belt off, next his pants and boxers. He strokes his hard length for a while, licking his lips seductively as his eyes trained on Jihoon’s body. The shorter man was half-hard beneath him, panting slightly as he tried to get his bearings. Jeonghan didn’t really think much about Jihoon catching his breath. He grabs the other’s legs once again and parts them apart, aligning his cock in front of Jihoon’s entrance. With bound arms, Jihoon had very limited options. As Jeonghan pushes his cock in, his breathing hitched. Soon enough, his hands were in fists again as Jeonghan pushed himself all the way in. Jihoon felt full. Jeonghan wasn’t giving him enough time to get used to the sensations that it always left him overstimulated. He could feel another wave of heat prickle his body as Jeonghan began to move. It was slow at first, like giving Jihoon the actual time to adjust, but as soon as that idea sunk in Jihoon’s head, Jeonghan began to pace up. Jihoon moaned accordingly, his throat straining from being open the whole time. The slick sound of skin slapping on skin reverberated inside their room, making it more exciting for them both. 

“Jeonghan...” Jihoon pants. He pulls at his arms again but the constraints kept them above his head. “Can you.. Ha.. Take this.. Ah... off? Jihoon didn’t bother breathing in between anymore. He just let his moans spill naturally. “I want to hold.. You..” 

“Aww Hoonie. Alright.” Jeonghan kisses his forehead before untying his hands. 

As soon as the tie was off, Jeonghan puts both of his hands on Jihoon’s hips, thrusting his cock in relentlessly. Jihoon had no time to put his arms around Jeonghan’s neck so he opts for holding Jeonghan’s hands instead as he try not to bounce off their bed. His moans grew in volume that even he felt ashamed of the voice that came out of his mouth. Under normal circumstances, Jihoon would have told him to slow down but he was getting close to his orgasm once again, he was actually seeing stars in his vision. He tried to keep his moans to a minimum but Jeonghan was hitting the right spots that at one point, Jihoon screamed. He grabs at Jeonghan’s arms tight as his climax came. Jeonghan had felt the tightening around his own member that he too reached his peak. He releases inside of Jihoon, thrusting a little as he emptied himself inside his roommate. 

“W-wait did you just...!” Jihoon was exhausted but he felt Jeonghan harden inside of him again. 

This time, Jeonghan pulls him on all fours. Jihoon could feel his knees give out but as Jeonghan started to thrust in him again, he was gone. He grips onto the bed sheet beneath them as Jeonghan pounded in him, harder this time. He could actually feel the sweat run down his thighs as they went for another round. Jihoon felt sweaty and sticky but above all, he felt like he was drowning in ecstasy. The way Jeonghan fucks him leaves his mind blank. 

“I’m c-close...” Jihoon mutters under his breath before another string of moans slip through his lips.

Jeonghan hardly heard it since he was too busy thrusting inside Jihoon. To him, seeing Jihoon lose it was the best reward. He likes seeing Jihoon make a complete mess of himself and Jeonghan took pride in that. He was the only one allowed to see this side of Jihoon. Reaching beneath Jihoon, he grabs Jihoon’s throbbing cock and strokes it. It earns him loud moans from Jihoon as he matched it with the pace of his thrusts that it didn’t take long for Jihoon to reach his climax again. Jeonghan felt the hotness against his palm as he slowed down, releasing inside of Jihoon the second time that night. 

Beneath him, Jihoon shuddered. He had his head resting against his arm as Jeonghan pulled out, taking notice of how Jihoon’s thighs were shaking. The bites from earlier had already left appeared against the shorter man’s pale complexion, Jeonghan felt happy about it. He takes a towel from their bed side table and wipes any cum off of them, pulling Jihoon in his arms after. They laid there for a moment, listening to each other’s breathes. 

“You went crazy again.” Jihoon sighs, turning the other way as Jeonghan assumed the position of the big spoon.

“Who wouldn’t go crazy for you?” Jeonghan chuckles. He strokes Jihoon’s hair as the other held his hand.

“For someone who’s so lazy, you get really active during sex huh? I can’t even feel my legs at this point.” Jeonghan laughs at that, a melodious laugh Jihoon likes. “How do I get to work tomorrow...” he mumbles to himself.

“You don’t. Stay the day here. I’ll take care of you.” 

Despite the “no strings attached” rule they had, they acted as if they were a couple. Jihoon didn’t mind it at all but sometimes, Jeonghan acted as if they actually put a label on it. For now, Jihoon was going to bask in the afterglow of things and enjoy being held by a man he held dear. 


End file.
